Resources
There are two primary types of resources in Crowfall: those used for personal crafting and those used in conquest. Internally they are called resources and materials. The base unit is actually the same (stone, iron, wood) but there is a conversion process where players can “stack” resources to turn them into materials. This is because it is more efficient (in terms of inventory space) to transport materials en masse – and players might want to carry more. There are a number of different types of stone, just as there are many types of metal and many types of wood. Most recipes call for a general category/type of component rather than a specific type (i.e. crafting a bow requires the use of “wood”, not “yew” in particular. The type of wood that is used has an effect on the attributes on the resulting “bow” item.) Resources are the base ingredients for crafting items. Materials are the base ingredients for building and repairing structures. If players stack enough resources to turn them into materials, they can use them for them structures. If they need to break the stack, however, some resources will be lost in the conversion. Alloys Metal Alloys are made from combining various types of ores in the crafting process. Each ore combination produces either a Pure Metal or an Alloy. Pure Metals grant Attributes, while Alloys grant Attributes and Statistics. Ores from all resource tiers are used throughout the entire crafting tree to ensure that no ore becomes obsolete. The amount of combinations gives the player a gigantic palette of options to use when crafting. Gold + gold + gold = support power Wood For wood there too are many different atributes, but unlike with Alloys they don't get a specific Attribute or Statistics, they just give all of the different kinds of woods Attributes together. For example when you craft planks of a certain type of wood, even though it doesn't tell it, they allready hold a certain Attribute. And when you then combine 3 planks into a staff limb the Attributes of the chosen planks are then all given to the staff limb. The Attributes for the specific wood is as follows: Knotwood = Nothing | Oak = Crit % | Ashwood = HP | Spruce = Attack Power | Birch = Stamina | Yew = Increased Lifesteal (you have to allready have lifesteal abilities for this to work). So if you were to make a staff limb out of 3 Ashwood planks then it would greatly increase your HP (when you have finished making it into a staff) and if you made it out of 1 Oak, Spurce and Birch plank each, it would inrcease your Crit %, Attack Power and Stamina by a little. Source Resources can be harvested from the environment, and sometimes found on certain monsters. Materials come from particular types of POIs (Points of Interest) called resource factories: Quarries, Lumber Mills, and Mines. ;Points of Interest Worlds contain many structures that have strategic and/or economic value. These structures are called “Points of Interest.” There are other types of POIs, as well: Strongholds, Temples, Graveyards – these serve different purposes, but all of them fall under the “POI” designation. Some of these POIs are for personal use; others are more strategic and really exist to facilitate (and, in some cases, fuel) the game of territorial conquest. The proximity and location to other Points of Interest makes a huge difference. There are also balance knobs in place to increase (or decrease) the quality, quantity and type of material that each Factory produces. One mine could produce high quality iron, while another produces low quality copper -- but at a much higher rate. Quarries located in a remote area will typically produce much more materials (and at a greater frequency.) This was designed so that, as the risk of transporting those materials goes up, so does the potential reward. Category:Crafting